Si es mimi es de ella
by Chia Moon
Summary: Si alguien iba a meterse con Mimi debía de pensárselo dos veces. Y si iban a existir rumores, que existieran con condimento real al menos.


Muy tarde, pero un regalito de cumpleaños atrasado para mi querida Lore, que siempre me levanta las ganas de ponerme con algún michi y de nuevo lo consiguió.

No es gran cosita, pero ojalá te guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece, si no a sus respectivos autores.

**Parejas mencionadas extra:** Koura y Meito.

* * *

**Si es Mimí, es de ella**

.

* * *

Era tan divertido que no podía reprimirse. Lo sentía por ellas, pero es que se lo ponían demasiado en bandeja. Vale, él era un idiota despistado que no se daba cuenta de las cosas y sentía pena por ellas al principio, hasta que vio aquellos posters con su cara y las cartas de amenaza empezaron a llegar al casillero.

Si alguien iba a meterse con Mimi debía de pensárselo dos veces.

Y si iban a existir rumores, que existieran con condimento real al menos.

Y es que Taichi no se daba cuenta de cómo atraía a las chicas del instituto. Siempre estaba picándose con Yamato a cuenta de eso, asegurando que el rubio tenía más fans. Había chicas a las que le gustaba ese toque oscuro y especiado que emanaba. Si lo miraba detalladamente, era un chico guapo, muy guapo y atractivo. Puede que un poco loco, pero era capaz de seguirle el ritmo y eso era algo que Mimi adoraba.

Los rumores eran los típicos, desde luego. Que si ella había llegado de la nada y tenía mucha confianza con Taichi era porque sentía pena por ella como amiga de infancia, que si la consideraba una hermana pequeña y por eso le permitía estar con él y hasta tocarle. Luego esos rumores se fueron oscureciendo más.

Pasó de ser sólo una amiga de infancia a una buscona. De ahí llegó al punto de ofrecerse como chica de servicio (1) para Taichi. Incluso iniciaron rumores de que estaba embarazada y que por eso muchas veces salía corriendo de clases para refugiarse en el baño —claro que esas locas poco sabían que ella iba a salvarles el culo junto a Taichi y los demás, pero eso era caso aparte—, o hasta que se montaba tríos con Yamato y él, algo bastante loco si tenía en cuenta que Meiko y él llevaban ya un més de relación.

Hasta Sora, tan alterada que casi tiró el ordenador de Koushiro, con el que mantenía una extraña relación amorosa, la regañó por no poner en orden esos rumores.

Pero cuando alguien le preguntaba a Taichi este actuaba completamente ignorante a los temas y se los tomaba hasta con humor. Mimi sabía que no era para dañarla, es que simplemente él veía tan locos esos rumores como ella y como tampoco podían contar la verdad de por qué siempre salían corriendo a alguna parte o por qué se reunían en casa de Taichi antes de ir a cualquier lugar, se creaban más y más malentendidos.

Aunque no le importaba demasiado.

Muy egoístamente pensaba que era fantástico que se murieran de envidia.

Que se imaginaran muchas veces cómo eran ellos dos en la cama. O cómo se iban corriendo para esconderse en los casilleros y darse lengüetazos hasta en el paladar. Seguro que la imagen del tono de su piel sobre la de Taichi era maravilloso con esa imaginación que tenían.

Así que en ese momento estaba ya lo suficientemente decidida como para dejar que continuaran sin que ella hiciera nada.

Realmente no es que hubieran quedado ni nada así, simplemente se encontraron a la salida. Taichi volvía de una reunión con el profesor cuando ella salía de su club de porristas. Con mochila en el brazo y una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que rápidamente eran el centro de atención.

Taichi silbaba una canción, ajeno. Se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa de paso y Mimi no se lo negó, a veces era divertido sentirse protegida, aunque luego hiciera lo que viniera en soberana gana, por supuesto.

Cuando se aseguró que todos estaban bien centrados en ellos, aferró la barbilla de Taichi con una mano para girarlo hacia ella, quien se detuvo y enarcó las cejas con curiosidad. Probablemente esperaba que le mostrara alguna cosa y jamás se debió de esperar que fuera otra cosa la que ella tramara.

Mimi no era de las que dudaba dos veces, al menos no en todo, porque había zapatos que… aunque ese no era el caso. Besar a Taichi no era una opción: Si ibas a hacerlo, se hacía. Antes que se te escapara.

Al separarse, la cara del chico que era un verdadero poema de sorpresa y hasta la mandíbula cedió al quedarse abierta su boca de la impresión.

—Sé que doy muy buenos besos, cariño, pero no hace falta que te quedes en babia.

Le cerró la boca empujando su mandíbula con la punta de los dedos y se volvió para mirar a las otras. Estas ardían de furia y se fueron gritando. Probablemente, le pitaran los oídos por un tiempo. Pero al menos ahora había algo verídico: Había besado a Taichi Yagami, éste se había quedado embobado y ella era la reina de la provocación.

Lo que ellas no sabían era que, cuando Mimi escogía un chico, lo hacía hasta el final y éste en cuestión, era suyo.

**Fin**

**14 de octubre del 2019**

**n/a: **Siento que mis michis sean tan malos.

(1): Chica de usar y tirar sexualmente.


End file.
